bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most capitalistic society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during it's prime. Ranging from the mammoth corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled it's promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (Possibly a subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Sinclair Solutions Significant Businesses on the Surface *Apollo Air *Auger Detection *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams Businesses Operating in the Welcome Center *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant Businesses Operating in the Medical Pavilion *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Chomper's Dental *Dandy Dental *Enwell Life And Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Twilight Fields Funeral Home Businesses Operating in Neptune's Bounty *Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet Postal Businesses Operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Businesses Operating in Arcadia *Research Laboratory of Julie Langford *Tea Garden Businesses Operating in Farmer's Market *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery Businesses Operating out of Farmer's Market *Errant *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fine Fruit *First Class Fruit *Goodnews Fruit *Grace *Jumbo *Manure * 'Morning Berries * Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Businesses Operating in Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *Cohen's Collection *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon *The Cocktail Lounge *The Seahorse Businesses Operating Out of Hephaestus *Ryan Industries Businesses Operating in Olympus Heights *Athena's Glory *Bistro Square *Mercury Suites Businesses Operating Out of Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Little Sister's Orphanage *Hestia Chambers Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Atlantic Express *Austen Bathysphere Company *Best Friend Pet Food *Carmellia Cigars *Champion Pianos *Elevator Excelsior Repair *Enwell Life and Health Group *Fontaine's Finest Sardines (listed on frag grenade) *Fussy Cat Catfood *Gagnant Bicycles *Habana Especial (Cigars) *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Nico Time *Oxford Club *Rapture Radio *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Ryan Security *Rapture Standard Newspaper *Rapture Tribune Newspaper *Rork Key Co. *Joe & Eric comics and novelties *Tom & Dave hired guns-contracts-security *Capotelli's Asparagus *Cafe Macunamia Rare(coffee)Beans *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Thrifty Care *The Daily Post Newspaper *Vita-Stat *Health Medical Corp Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game (for example some are from the back of the Playstation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book, others are from the Playstation 3 Challenge Rooms, Fontaine Fruit can be seen in one of the XBOX 360 official themes, etc.) *Anchor Cigarettes *Billy G*Fontaine Fruit *Kirkland's *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *"Bunny Rabbit Soda" (Note, this only appears in Hephaestus and is listed as coffee, but is clearly a bottle of soda. The lid of which can be seen on the back of the Big Sister's Big Daddy doll in the Sea of Dreams teaser) *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Hills Ale *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tar/Tom Whiskey *Plasmi-Quik *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tawny Port *Tan Suan Cola *Tennesee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wisemuller Beer Brands of Food *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Salty's Potato Chips *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes Category:Businesses Category:BioShock Category:Something in the Sea